De una ceniza y polvo
by Petula Petunia
Summary: El ininterrumpido progreso de la vida tras la victoria de la humanidad. [TRADUCCIÓN DEL INGLÉS DEL FIC "of one ash and dust" de rosettique]


**De una ceniza y polvo**

* * *

**TRADUCCIÓN DEL FIC EN INGLÉS "of one ash and dust" de rosettique. Alojado en AO3.**

* * *

**0**

* * *

—¿Tienes, cuántos, cuarenta ahora? —se mofó Levi—. Si no te casas pronto, te vas a podrir y morir solo, anciano.

—Morir y podrir. Tienes el orden mal.

—No, no lo tengo.

De alguna forma en su silencio, Erwin aún no perdía el ritmo. Mantenía los ojos fijos en la caja que había traído para guardar las cosas de su escritorio, la mano reorganizando su contenido, luchando con los libros que eran propensos a caer planos, por lo que no había espacio para la pluma, a la que era bastante aficionado, el estuche de la pluma, su tinta especial y esa linda "cosa" que Hanji le dio hace dos años en su cumpleaños. Erwin estaba seguro de que estaba borracha cuando se lo dio, pero lo aceptó de todos modos, tomándolo como un signo de su buena voluntad.

Leví se levantó de donde estaba medio sentado, en el borde de la mesa de Erwin, el roce de sus botas contra el suelo reseco produjo un ruido inapropiado.

—¿Necesitas ayuda?

—Por favor —dijo Erwin, mirando finalmente al otro hombre mientras usaba el dorso de la mano para limpiar el sudor que se había estado acumulando en su frente.

—El Gran Comandante Erwin perdiendo contra una pila de libros —murmuró Levi casi con condescendencia—. ¿Quién lo habría pensado? —. Rodeó la mesa y procedió a meter todo lo que había en el cajón abierto de Erwin, en ese espacio muy reducido, agachándose antes de rendirse finalmente y ponerse de cuclillas, lo que le permitía ir y venir de un lado a otro con más facilidad. Los movimientos de Levi eran sacudidas bruscas, desprovistos de la habitual gracia ágil que mostraba fuera de las murallas.

—Cuidado con eso —dijo Erwin mientras Levi dejaba caer un pequeño cuchillo de bolsillo en la caja, su tono fue suficientemente ligero como para que Levi ignorara sus palabras con facilidad.

Por unos momentos entonces, los únicos sonidos en la habitación fuero varios tintineos y crujidos mientras Levi ordenaba de forma impecable el interior de la caja, empacando y volviendo a empacar con su marca personal de manía por el control y orden.

Miró a Erwin cuando terminó, solo para encontrar el azul penetrante observándole fijamente desde antes.

Estuvieron así por un buen rato, Erwin disfrutando el primer sentimiento de tranquilidad en años y Levi contento de dejar que el silencio se extendiera.

Sus rodillas empezaron a doler por haber estado inclinado por tanto rato. No era tan joven como solía serlo; no era tan peligrosamente encantador como la primera vez que se adentró a caballo en el mundo salvaje, ojos asesinos de libertad. Ha ganado algo del sabor desgastado y sazonado que habla más de Erwin que de él, cauteloso ahora de los monstruos que robaron no su propia vida, sino la de sus camaradas.

—¿Dónde vas a estar? —preguntó Erwin, con un tono más gutural de lo que debería.

Levi sabía que Erwin no se refería a después de esto, sino después de _esto,_ cuando estuvieran establecidos en hogares en los que ambos sabían Levi nunca terminaría de establecerse por completo.

—Por ahí —respondió Levi, vacilante.

No era la respuesta que quería dar (no aquella que picaba y trepaba por su garganta hacia su boca), pero tendría que serlo.

Por último, Levi se levantó y suspiró. Iba a extrañarlo.

* * *

**0**

* * *

Levi metió las manos heladas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta después de tocar el timbre de la puerta tres veces. Una fuerte urgencia de cometer crímenes atroces contra el hijo de puta que se estaba tomando su tiempo en abrir, surgió dentro de él, su ceño fruncido se hizo más evidente cuando se dio cuenta de que ese lujo era solo posible si el hombre realmente abría la puerta en algún momento de este siglo.

La paciencia nunca fue su fuerte, y Levi iba a dar por terminada la empresa e irse antes de que el congelamiento lo devorara entero, cunado la gran estructura de madera ante él chasqueó, abriéndose con sorpresivo entusiasmo.

Pero quizá lo más sorpresivo de todo fue la voz que no había oído en una dolorosa eternidad, timbrando fuerte y clara desde la pequeña puerta de la casa de Erwin, atravesando su patio y haciendo eco para ambos.

—¡Levi!

Sonaba tan feliz que todas las coartadas que Levi había estado ensayando para este día se derrumbaron en pedazos inútiles. ¿Por qué no lo había visitado antes?

—¿Qu —empezó Erwin, pero fue interrumpido por la pequeña masa que era Levi, pasando por su lado hacia el interior de su acogedora sala.

_La importancia de las preguntas de la vida, Levi decidió, perdió frente a su instinto de supervivencia._

* * *

**0**

* * *

Con una taza de rico chocolate caliente más tarde, Levi estaba fuertemente inclinado a perdonar a Erwin por dejarlo a la intemperie durante tanto tiempo.

Erwin notó el evidente cambio de actitud con diversión, ojos brillando como si tuviera treinta de nuevo y hubiera visto por primera vez a Levi haciendo volteretas en el aire y cortarle la nuca a un titán.

Levi, pensó Erwin, era como un gato. Especialmente en la forma en que sus rodillas se pegaban contra el pecho, las manos entrelazadas alrededor de sus extremidades inferiores mientras sostenían una simple taza blanca. Era la protección brindada en el gesto; la vibra desconfiada que irradiaba.

—¿Qué? —espetó finalmente, cuando la mirada de Erwin empezó a molestarle hasta a él.

Había una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios de Erwin, tímida y oculta, como si alguien estirara el dobladillo de su camisa.

—Después de tres años —comenzó, sacudiendo la cabeza—, ¿por qué has vuelto, Levi?

Esa era difícil. Había preparado un discurso de por qué se había ido: el aire era malo para él, la gente era mala para él, el fantasma de una persona flotando en espacios muertos era malo para él; pero, por supuesto, esa no era la pregunta que Erwin había hecho. El maldito telépata.

Se encogió de hombros.

—¿Necesito una razón?

—No realmente.

—¿Pero?

—¿Pero qué?

—Tu oración —se explayó Levi, un poco irritado con Erwin por ser tan denso—. No suena completa.

—¿No lo hace?

Su tendencia a jugar juegos poco amistosos con la gente era lo peor.

Levi decidió ignorarlo después de eso, dando otro sorbo a esa bebida divina que Erwin preparó. Si había una cosa que hacía que valiera la pena visitar a Erwin más, era esto.

Al menos eso fue lo que se dijo a sí mismo las siguientes veces que regresó.

* * *

**0**

* * *

—¿Ni siquiera tienes novia? —repitió Levi, horrorizado.

Estaban descansando en la biblioteca de Erwin —descansando era una descripción vaga de la postura seria de Erwin y la menos seria de Levi, acostado en el sofá—, cuando el tema salió a colación. Desde el primer invierno hace unos años, Levi se aseguró de dedicar al menos un día de los trescientos sesenta y cinco al Comandante, para que no muriera de soledad. Y también se aseguró de que "un día" fuese un día de temperatura relativamente aceptable, así que su primera frase podría ser un saludo real —¿Estás casado?— en lugar de un violento empujón y chocolate caliente.

Levi no sabía por qué se seguía tomando la molestia de preguntar. No era como si alguna vez hubiera considerado a Erwin del tipo casadero o incluso del tipo novio. Quizá del tipo adinerado, el aventurero casual de Sina del Sur, donde el clima era amable todo el año, pero incluso eso era forzado.

Se había convertido en una especie de ritual, desde ese día que se pasó sacando las posesiones de Erwin de su oficina para colocarlas en un coche prestado.

—Levi —la voz de Erwin vino desde detrás del estudio—, estoy tratando de leer.

Eso significaba _cállate_ en el vocabulario extremadamente educado de Erwin.

Levi accedió a regañadientes, hojeando su libro abierto para comenzar a leer.

Después de todo, uno necesitaba razones válidas para visitar constantemente a su Comandante, y una intensa discusión sobre libros siempre parecía una legítima razón durante la estación más cálida, cuando pedir chocolate caliente sonaba irracional.

* * *

**0**

* * *

Había cosas de las que ninguno de ellos hablaba.

La última pelea contra los titanes era una de estas.

Este día había sido bautizado oficialmente como Día de los Caídos tras la victoria de la humanidad. Era un día en el que los silencios eran extendidos en conmemoración de los hermanos y hermanas perdidos. Era un día en que los veteranos —no había muchos— se alineaban en las calles y desfilaban alrededor de la plaza de la ciudad en sus uniformes. Era un día en el que los sobrevivientes eran celebrados y las víctimas lloradas.

En cierto sentido, también era su día. Posiblemente el día más importante que sus carreras militares les había concedido, y Levi lo odiaba.

Levi odiaba el Día de los Caídos.

Erwin nunca exteriorizó sus sentimientos, pero Levi sabía —al igual que sabía a la primera que Erwin dormía en el lado derecho de la cama porque estaba junto a la pared y necesitaba algo sólido que lo rodeara a veces, o cómo sabía que Erwin a veces ayunaba porque un día al año por todas las vidas que había sacrificado nunca podría ser suficiente— que odiaba el Día de los Caídos también.

Es por eso que Levi siempre se aseguraba de que lo pasaran juntos.

Aquí estaban, en el patio trasero de Erwin, sentados en esas chillonas perezosas viejas de las que Levi se había reído la primera vez que se topó con ellas, antes de descubrir cuán cómodo era encorvarse en sus curvaturas naturales, un consuelo extraño. Su panorama era hermoso, vista trasera de la pared de ladrillo del vecino, el sol se poniéndose, produciendo un agradable brillo dorado en la punta de sus pies y abrazando el resto del lugar en un ambiente somnoliento.

A Levi le gustaba esto mucho más que el Día de los Caídos.

—¿Por qué sonríes? —preguntó Erwin a su lado.

El Capitán tenía los ojos cerrados. ¿Por qué molestarse cuando él prácticamente podía ver la sonrisa burlona?

—Es un lindo día.

¿Por qué molestarse en mentir cuando Erwin vio a través de él tan fácil como era respirar?

* * *

**0**

* * *

—Ya no maldices más —murmuró Erwin con asombro un día.

—Y aun así tú todavía pasas los días solo —respondió Levi con piedad burlona.

—Levi, tengo sesenta y dos —dijo Erwin con un gesto informal de su mano—. Difícil casarse ahora.

Levi se volvió a mirarlo. Erwin estaba sentado en el borde de la cama porque el cuerpo tendido de Levi ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio.

—Pasarías por alguien de cincuenta —afirmó al final—.O simplemente puedes decir quién eres.

—¿Abusar de mi estatus de héroe de guerra?—Erwin se quedó sin aliento—. _Nunca. _

Levi rodó los ojos y hundió el rostro en la almohada, acaparando con éxito la manta en un tirón rápido.

—Sal —dijo—. Quiero dormir.

—¿Este es mi cuarto o el tuyo? —preguntó Erwin con cariño, aunque igual obedeció, poniéndose de pie para estirarse y colocarse las sandalias de casa antes de salir de la habitación, dejando a Levi en sus propios asuntos.

Eran demasiado viejos para andar tonteando en la cama, pero Erwin encontró que dormir (simplemente dormir y sentir la cama hundirse cuando Levi se metía después de la medianoche, finalmente lo suficientemente cansado como para ignorar las imágenes que lo acechaban detrás de los párpados cerrados; despertarse con la boca llena de pelo canoso y delgados brazos y piernas sobre él) era el mejor tipo de placer.

Levi, estaba seguro, daría fe de la verdad de eso.

* * *

**0**

* * *

A los setenta y ocho Erwin estaba atrapado en una silla de ruedas, y Levi había dejado de preguntarle a Erwin si le dejaría la casa después de esa inminente cosa de la que ya no hablaban, porque no había manera de que Levi se fuera antes que él.

—No soy tan frágil, imbécil —solía decir—. Así que claro que la casa va a ser para mí.

Ahí estaba, el cariño que no se iría, incluso después de que la boca de Levi se volvió un poco más doméstica. No era como que a Erwin le importara de todos modos. Estaba orgulloso de cualquiera cosa en la que Levi fuera brillante.

—Dios, eres pesado. — Levi resopló desde atrás, una vez que se las arregló para empujar a Erwin por la ladera de una pequeña colina. Había un árbol ahí, lo habían comenzado a llamar suyo desde hace unos veinte años, y porque iban tanto ahí a menudo, el público también había aceptado esa sombra como la de ellos.

_El de Erwin,_ llamaban al árbol. O _el de Levi._ O _el de ellos, de Erwin y Levi._

Levi sacó un paño de cuadros limpios de la bolsa que colgaba de la silla de ruedas de Erwin y lo desdobló, poniéndolo en el suelo, solo se sentó después de que estuviera satisfecho con su colocación. Se apoyó en la corteza —que Erwin discutiría que también estaba sucia, anulando así el objetivo principal de la tela, pero Erwin ya no creía que Levi tuviera miedo de las cosas sucias que no podía controlar; era sólo el hábito que se había quedado con él— y cerró los ojos.

Una brisa revoloteó entre ellos, desordenando sus cabellos grises en peinados demasiado modernos para ellos.

—¿En qué estás pensando?

—Tú.

No permitió que las palabras se detuvieran en su garganta más. No había suficiente tiempo en la vida para eso.

—¿ Qué hay de mí?

Levi abrió sus párpados, lento.

—¿En qué crees que anden los niños ahora?

—¿Creí que estabas pensando en mí? — Erwin bromeó, aunque cambió el tono después de darse cuenta que Levi hablaba en serio.

En realidad había un solo grupo de sobrevivientes a los que Levi se referiría como niños con tanto afecto, como si los hubiera criado él mismo. Bueno, él como que lo hizo.

Erwin hizo un sonido contemplativo.

—Lo último que supe, Eren es el dueño de una gran empresa, así que por supuesto Mikasa trabaja allí también. Armin es el líder en un instituto de investigación. Sasha está casada con un panadero. Jean y Connie tienen un proyecto conjunto. Una escuela de artes marciales, creo.

Levi frunció el ceño.

—¿Jean y Connie?

—Jean y Connie.

—Críos raros —murmuró, a lo que Erwin rió.

—Entonces, ¿estabas pensando en mí?

—No estaba —respondió Levi con petulancia.

Erwin le dio un segundo.

—Solo pensaba en cuán estúpido eres.

_Aquí vas, _pensó, sonriendo.

* * *

**0**

* * *

Claro que la casa terminó siendo suya. Mientras Levi se quedó mirando la lápida recién erigida bajo un gran árbol, sintió, sí, tristeza, pero también paz. En los últimos meses del deterioro de la salud de Erwin, Levi había llegado a temer por el día de hoy, encogiéndose cada vez que el tema era mencionado.

Pero parado ahí, ni una sola flor en mano porque esos sentimientos eran inútiles —Erwin apreciaba su presencia, o nada en lo absoluto—, no era tan malo como pensaba que sería.

Sabía que Erwin estaría justo ahí en el precipicio, a la espera de que él cruzara.

Con el tiempo, lo haría.

* * *

**0**

* * *

Tomó más de lo que esperaba porque Levi era, una vez más, nada frágil.

Los niños estaban con él cuando sucedió. Fue un poco después de la cena y se estaba preparando para ir a la cama porque esa era la forma en que las cosas se volvían cuando uno se hacía más viejo, nunca había suficiente descanso.

Armin contaba una historia y Jean reía. Eren estaba echando humo, con solo la mano de Mikasa en su hombro que le impedía arremeter. Connie y Sasha sentados en una esquina, discutiendo algo que hizo que ambos pares de ojos brillaran. Historia exudaba realeza desde su asiento en el centro de la habitación.

Levi recordó los viejos tiempos, y por supuesto los viejos tiempos no estarían completos sin su Comandante, que estaba a un lado, apoyado en la pared, sonrisa guapa que Levi no ha visto en años, estirando sus labios.

Ha venido a recogerlo, pensó Levi.

—Te ves contento de verme.

—No te hagas ilusiones. —Levi respiraba, voz débil, pero todavía lo suficientemente fuerte para ser escuchado por encima del alboroto en el dormitorio que compartía con Erwin, causando que todos se quedaran quietos y se volvieran hacia él.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Eren.

Levi, a diferencia de la desafortunada mayoría de la humanidad, tuvo la oportunidad de sonreír y decir: "Adiós, mocosos", antes de extender una mano a Erwin, sintiendo los dedos que había echado muchísimo de menos envolviéndose alrededor de los suyos, llevándolo a una nueva aventura.

* * *

**0**

* * *

**TRADUCCIÓN DEL FIC EN INGLÉS "of one ash and dust" de rosettique. Alojado en AO3. **

**Si les gustó la historia y no saben inglés, pueden ir a dejarle un kudo a la autora. Para el link al original pueden visitar mi perfil o googlear el título y autora.**


End file.
